Contract
by Lightdemondarkangel
Summary: John Winchester made a deal with the devil. Now that he's dead, Wolfram & Hart has come to collect from his sons. Part of the Daddy Dearest Universe!


**Contract**

**Disclaimer: **Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel belong to Joss Whedon and Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke

**Spoilers: **Post "Chosen" for Buffy, post season 4 for Angel and post season 2 for Supernatural. Season 3 will be dealt with, but this is season 4 for Supernatural.

**Timeline: **Check under the series page, because it's a little confusing. Just know that this comes after **Daddy Dearest **and two years after the beginning of **The Winchester Connection.**

**Author's Note: **This can be read apart from **The Winchester Connection**, by the way.

-------------------------------------

**2003 – Los Angeles**

"I don't like this."

Sam sighed as they made their way into the Wolfram & Hart building. It was Sunday in the afternoon, much like the day one week ago when the brothers were approached.

"I don't either, but there's nothing we can do."

"Aren't you law boy or something? Can't you find us a way out of this?"

"Dean, it was college. Even if I had become a lawyer, there's no way I could do anything. Even in classes they told us to avoid this place," Sam stressed.

"And now we know why," Dean snapped. After making a few calls to the Roadhouse, they were told that if Wolfram & Hart were after you, there was no way you could hide from them. They dealt with the worse criminals, and the supernatural kind. "Demons being represented by lawyers? Could they get any more evil?"

The brothers walked in silence to the "special" elevator and waited for the doors to open. They wondered why the elevator was so special, but their unasked question was answered when the doors opened to reveal a demon. Before Sam could say anything, Dean had his gun out, glaring the demon down.

"Dean, think about where we are," Sam spoke. The demon snarled, waiting for Dean to make a move. "If you killed him, there's no telling what could happen."

"I really don't like this," Dean lowered the gun and put it away. Stepping inside, Sam found the button for their floor and watched as the doors closed. He didn't have to look at Dean to know he was still looking at the demon. The whole moment was tense as the elevator rose into the air. "Who are we supposed to meet again?"

"We weren't told, just that the CEO would be someone we'd know," Sam shrugged.

"I'm gonna kill Lilah for this."

"Dean, she's already dead," Sam reminded him.

"You know what I mean."

The initial meeting had taken place a week ago in a diner they had stopped at. Somehow, the woman they had spoken to, who introduced herself as Lilah Morgan, had tracked them down. They didn't know who she was, but it was public place, so they couldn't do much. Dean did the usual checks for anything weird, saying christo and that type of stuff, but nothing. She had actually laughed in their faces when he did that.

'_I'm here on business from Wolfram & Hart.'_

'_The law firm?' It was Sam who spoke. He had heard of the place when he was attending Stanford and knew how bad a place it was. They always represented the guilty ones and they somehow always won._

'_We wouldn't expect an ex-Stanford student to not know us,' she smiled. 'How does one deal with the decision to leave school for a life of hunting, Sammy?'_

'_You've done your homework,' Dean cut in. 'We're not surprised. What do you want?'_

'_Straight to the point, I see. Fine, there's something you don't know about your dad, and since he kicked the bucket, my employers feel you should know."_

"_And what's that?" Dean's jaw clenched. He knew this woman wasn't normal, so he didn't feel bad about wanting to knock her across the room for talking about his dad that way._

"_Your dad made a deal with the devil," she was smiling again, her canines showing clear, "and we're here to collect."_

-------------------------------------

What do you think? There will be more, as soon as I can get back into writing mode.

_Buffy won't be featured heavily, its mostly just season 5 of Angel with Supernatural thrown right in. She might show up, though. And the ages are also under the series pages!_


End file.
